frozen trails
by chaison
Summary: my name's chaison, very sexy and mildly narcissistic. all i ever wanted was to be differant, to be the best at something most people refused to try. so you know what? i'm training ice types. and i'm going to be freaking awesome at it.


I'd decided when I was little that I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. But I wanted to start a little later than everyone. Just to make sure that I could learn everything and pull off my idea. The thing was though. I didn't want to be _just_ a trainer. I wanted to be something special, but since I wasn't exactly remarkable (and my sense of narcissism hadn't kicked in yet). That meant that my team needed to have something that not many other trainers these days would try to pull off. I was going to be a type specialist. But not just any type, the one with the most blatantly obvious weaknesses. I was going to be an ice type specialist.

And I was gunna kick ass at it.

And now look at me. Chaison Coffman, Very sexy ( I had a crush on that guy in the mirror though, don't tell him) pre Pokémon trainer. Seventeen years old, shaggy, unkempt light brown hair, around six feet tall. Green eyes that sparkle with the gleam only an intelligently comedic genius could have. As for my outfit, I was wearing my signature very thin sweater, the grey one with the light blue accents and the black stripes; Jean colored cargo pants, and my highly unpractical white and black Heelys.

Now earlier, as you may have noticed, I mentioned that I was a "pre" Pokémon trainer. Well, I have my bags all packed. I passed all the exams to get the license without much difficulty. My mom was cool enough to give me her old dark blue first generation pokedex (with the national upgrade of course) the only thing I was missing was a Pokémon, which was kinda the most important part. That's why today would be so special. Today the breeder is coming by with my first Pokémon. An ice type of course one of the beautiful little monsters of the cold that fit into the perfect ice type Pokémon team id imagined and perfected the idea of since I was twelve. I had no clue _which_ one, because my mom arranged everything and refused to tell me which one I would be getting. I sat and imagined though, fighting with a sleek sneasel that could knock out an opponent within minutes, a beartic that was strong enough to lift a train car like the ones in the great marsh up in Pastoria, a cloyster with a shell so strong that not even a machamp could break in! I couldn't stop fantasizing, what would I be getting! As my mind reeled with all the possibilities I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over and opened the door to see a kid about my age. I little taller than me and with long black "emo style hair", sparkly blue eyes and an un amused look on his face as he looked at a slip of paper he held In his hand.

"The amazing Mr. Chaison Coffman of Eterna City, really? You _would_ put that." He sighed as I let out a little fist pump at the fact that my mom actually gave him the name I told her to, and went for a high five from my pal, Aaron.

Aaron had been putting up with my narcissism for about a year while working at his house/ranch near the outskirts of eterna forest. About a fifteen minute walk from my house. He's been raising Pokémon with his dad for about four years and has quite the pile of cash from his rate of success. He recently even got his license to raise international Pokémon including Unovan ones (which was very difficult to obtain because you need licenses to import and export Unovan Pokémon); making me hope for a cubchoo, or a cyrogonal, or even a vanillite for the sheer factor of exoticness.

"Finally setting out? Took you long enough. This is yours. Have fun" He he said in monotone while he put a black poke ball with a gold and red ring around it into my hand. I stared at it for a few seconds, then looked up as aaron was walking away "that's a luxury ball, be grateful. Those things are really expensive." And as always, a man of few words, Aaron was gone as I shouted my thanks to his back.

I was still rolling the ball back and forth between my hands a half hour later as my mom walked in. my mom is Starr, one of the original members on professor oak's pokedex project. Her and my would-end-up-being dad, Cloud, were the two that oak chose to fill his little digital encyclopedia. My mom was always more interested in the battling part of it. She eventually ended up beating my dad in the finals of the Kanto Pokémon league championship. After that my dad disappeared and mom found out she was pregnant with me, and raised me by herself.

"you having any problems?" I looked up at my mom smiling her knowing old people smile and a raised eyebrow. "Don't call me old, I just happen to know what I'm talking about" she said with a wink. I glared at my mom's kirlia (who had clearly been invading the privacy of my mind and relaying the thoughts to mother dearest) which was cleaning in the hallway, and continued glaring as she giggled and skipped away. Then looked back at my mom.

"I'd like to point out that I never technically _said_ it" I had to point out.

"Just open the ball" she said with a slight grin

"What?"

"All good trainers have this problem when they get their first Pokémon; the only thing to do is to find out in the first place is if they like you and if they don't, then you have to gain their trust. I had to go through that with Femur." She said motioning to the marowak that followed her everywhere. She had gotten femur as her starter Pokémon. He looked up and nodded at her with a sheepish smile. "Just go for it."

I tossed the luxury ball in the air. It felt like forever watching it spin in the air before it hit the ground and popped open. A stream of red light shot out form the now open sphere and took shape into what looked like an upside down ice cream cone.

Then she looked up at me and squeaked out an adorable little "sno!" and hopped into my arms, snuggling against me. I had gotten a snorunt. A female snorunt. That meant a froslass. I was fantasizing about the possibilities when she saw the mirror. The long tall mirror I keep in my room leaned against the wall in the corner of my room. She struggled in my arms until I let go. She then hopped to the ground and quick as he little feet could carry her, she ran over to the mirror and stared at herself with a huge smile.

Mom nudged me with her elbow "remind you of anyone?" I responded with a glare. "Her name is narcissus. It's got dual meanings. It's a kind of flower and it's also the name of the original guy that the word ""narcissism"" came from. Aaron raised her specifically for you, so you could have a taste of your own medicine." She laughed "apparently she caused problems because liked freezing the pond so she could have a mirror." I looked over at this little genius, who was still gazing at her reflection and doing a couple twirls, admiring herself.

"Sissy." I said with a grin, earning a quizzical look from my mother.

"What?" questioned my loving (and seemingly frightened for my mental health) maternal figure with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to call her Sissy for short, it's easier." I explained with a giddy grin. I stepped over to sissy and crouched down to be close-ish to eye level with her and said "you're my new partner. I'm going to need your help in a lot of things; you and I are going to make the best ice team the world has ever seen! Oh, and I'm calling you sissy. Is that oka-" I had to stop as she practically tackled me into a hug, her little feet kicking in the air as she made me drop to the floor with a plop. "I guess that means you don't have a problem with it, am I right?" I asked, chuckling. She nodded with a string of "sno, ru snosno" then hopped back down and started examining herself in the mirror again. I grabbed my backpack off my bed, slinging it over my shoulders, then walked into my bathroom to grab my little handheld mirror and brought it back into my room and handed it to my seemingly hypnotized snorunt. Sissy snapped out of her trance and looked at her mirror smiling then she smiled at me holding it in both hands then jumping at me for a hug. The only problem with hugs from a snorunt that just so happens to be charging at you head first, is the top of their head. It's as sharp as it looks.

About an hour later I was standing at the door, all ready to go. I had sissy's luxury ball clipped to my belt and my backpack on my pack, cell phone and pokedex in my pocket. I took a quick look back over my shoulder at my home, grinned, and then took the first step out on what was going to be a freaking amazing adventure.

_**Well I'm back. And while I realize ive lost some of my flair, but just work with me, while I attept to get back to my previous level of badassary. Anyways. As always this is an oc fic. So show me off to your friends and for every ten reviews I get on frozen trails I'll write a new chapter of Icarus. So oc form is below, submit it in a pm or a review thanks :3**_

**Name: **Well, now, this is obvious, isn't it? However, this is a main part of a character. Choose a name befitting them – in the show the characters have, for the most part, normal names. Therefore, choose a normal name for your character. Don't make up words and use them as names, either. Or just use your own

**Age: **Let's hope you don't need my help on this one.

**Gender: **…refer to above.

**Hometown: **Now, believe it or not, this is pretty important. Where your character grew up should reflect on their personality or skills. Someone growing up in slocean would probably get lost if they took the Monorail, while a pampered debutant from hearthrome wouldn't survive two seconds in the wilderness.

**-Appearance-**

**Eye color: **If they change color, gouge them out. it appears that eyes can be just about any color of the rainbow (without _changing_ colors). Natural is always better, though.

**Hair: **Once again, if maylene can have pink hair and fantina can have purple, you have some freedom here. However, I'd suggest sticking with natural colors. As for the style tell what you've got, naruto style, bedhead, dreadlocks, ponyta tail but remember– it's uncommon for a ten-year-old to have waist-length hair. Possible, but not common: also highly impractical. Someone traveling across continents is not going to want the responsibility of making their hair look good all the time. Believe me; it's harder than it looks.

**Clothing: **I don't know what's wrong with Johanna, but she really shouldn't let Dawn outside in that outfit. A good rule to follow is if your mother wouldn't let you wear at that age, your character can't, either.

Keep in mind the practicality and their personality. A typical teenager girl is probably worrying about what the guys think of her, so she'll want to wear something cute (although this depends on the character, of course), while a ten-year-old still can't get over the "cooties" factor.

**-Additional Info-**

**Personality: **Three sentences is not detailed. People are so complex that you'd have to write for days and you'd barely scratch the surface of a real person. Family, friends, and environment all affect how a character's mind works. If they grew up being pampered and constantly told by everyone that they're the best, they're going to believe it. If they were constantly beaten down by an older sibling, they're going to be stubborn and headstrong, because that's all that would have worked when growing up. Think about their situations. Their personality is a reflection of it. Please write at least a paragraph

**Pokémon: **include nicknames, any tms they know (movesets are not limited to four),and personality. (if the pokeball used to catch it is not listed I'm going to assume it's a normal pokeball), six party Pokémon and however many you want to write for in the pc, no legendaries and if a Pokémon is shiny tell me and I'll decide if I allow it to be :I

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**History: **Make it believable; a divorce is believable; a father who they've never met is believable; dead parents and siblings who were killed by Team Galactic because they wanted her for her _spechul powers _is not.

Once again, their history reflects onto their personality. Someone who enjoyed a normal life growing up with their friends is not going to suddenly go emo the day they turn sixteen.

**Accomplishments: **keep it realistic, a ten year old shouldn't be champion of regions. Just sayin

**Goals: **Obvious. They can have whatever goal they want. Nothing complex here.

**love interest: **it isnt just an action fanfic, duh


End file.
